Girl Meets Let's Get Back Together
by GMWLover52
Summary: Riley and Lucas broke up 2 months ago, their friends and family try to get them back together but will there ever be a chance of rekindling this relationship? **No One's POV**
1. Chapter 1

Riley and Lucas were on their way back from Swarvoski's bakery. They met Maya and Farkle there and Lucas was walking Riley home. Riley and Lucas were walking and there was an awkward silence between them. It was normal these days though. Back at the end of 7th grade (they are in 9th grade now) the two started dating. They loved dating but still felt like they were rushing things.

2 months ago (at the end of 8th grade) Riley and Lucas decided to stop dating, it was a mutual decision but neither of them wanted to break up. They thought breaking up was the best thing for them, but it wasn't. They needed each other to feel complete, but they didn't dare tell each other that.

It was only 5 months ago that they told each other their first "I love you's" and now they're walking home in a complete awkward silence. Lucas nor Riley broke the silence, not matter how much they wanted to. Lucas was thinking about reaching for Riley's hand but he didn't, he didn't want to be reminded of how much pain he was in that he couldn't grab Riley's hand or hug her or kiss her anymore.

As they were walking to Riley's apartment, they didn't know what they were in store for when they would get upstairs. Maya and Farkle were taking the subway to Riley's apartment, they had a plan to get Riley and Lucas back together. Both Maya and Farkle were starting to get annoyed with the awkward silences and the pained expressions in Lucas and Riley's face when the two looked at each other, and don't get them started on the way Lucas and Riley would just sit by themselves in an awkward silence until Maya or Farkle would show up.

Riley and Lucas walked into the lobby of her building. Riley reached in her pocket to get her keys but they weren't there.

"Shoot, I forgot my keys," Riley said to herself. She buzzed to get into her apartment.

"Who is it?," Riley's mom, Topanga, asked.

"It's Riley, I forgot my keys," Riley replied back.

"Oh, is anyone with you, do they want to come up?," Topanga asked. She knew about the plan to get Lucas and Riley back together but she was playing dumb, even though Maya and Farkle already clued her in on everything.

"Lucas doesn't want to come up," Riley said to her mom without even asking Lucas.

"Actually I would like to come up, I haven't seen your family in a while," Lucas told Riley. It was one of the few sentences they've said to each other in months. Riley smiled to herself, _just the way I remember it_, she thought about Lucas's voice. They both almost have forgotten what the others' voice sounded like. It was nice to hear each others' voice once in a while.

"Mom, Lucas does want to come up for a little while," Riley said to her mom.

"Great!," Topanga exclaimed. She was always a big fan of the two being together so she wanted them back together and would go with whatever plan was concocted.

Topanga buzzed them in and Lucas and Riley were on their way up the stairs. When they both walked into her apartment, they didn't expect to see Maya and Farkle there but they were glad their friends were there. _It won't be completely awkward with them here_, Riley and Lucas thought to themselves.

"Hey honey, hi Lucas," Topanga and Cory both greeted the two. Cory has finally come around to both of them dating and was actually a fan of the two so he was in on the plan too.

"Hey," Riley and Lucas both said back.

"You two come with us," Maya and Farkle said. Both of them followed Maya and Farkle up the stairs and they were confused, what were they doing?

They put Riley and Lucas in Riley's room and walked out and locked the door. Riley and Lucas ran up to the door and screamed, "What are you two doing?"

"You two are going to work things out," Maya began," We're all sick and tired of seeing you two down like this. Every time you two are alone, you wait until someone else shows up to talk, whenever you two look at each other, there is pain that anyone can see on your faces. And you guys are always exchanging awkward silences. You've said all of 5-7 sentences to each other since you broke up," the two winced when Maya said this," We are not moving from here until we hear that you two have made up and are back together. Your mom and dad are here along with Farkle and I. We all have faith in you guys, so all you two need to do is believe in yourselves. You need each other and you know it."

Riley and Lucas just looked at each other with the same thought running through their heads, _is this what its really come to, do we really need to be locked up in a room to actually speak to each other, this used to come so easy to us, why is it so hard now_?

They just sat in silence for 2 and a ½ hours. They were going to be there for a long time.

About another ½ an hour later Riley finally thought of what to say,"Hi."

Lucas smiled when she said this, "Hi," he replied back. Neither of them would ever forget about that day in the library. That's how their story really started back in 7th grade and both of them hoped that's how it would start again.


	2. Chapter 2

Maya, Farkle, Cory, and Topanga were sitting outside of Riley's room. They were all waiting patiently for the first word to be spoken. They were all pretty tired considering it was 9:30 p.m and the two have been in the room since 7:00. All four of them fell asleep at around 9:45, they didn't know the first words would be spoken only 15 minutes later.

*****Back to when they first speak*****

"Look, we've spoken to each other plenty of times before, why is it so hard now?," Riley said.

"I don't know, but can we talk about why we're really locked in here because I think we both know why," Lucas replied.

"What are we supposed to say, we broke up," both Riley and Lucas winced when she said this," Why did we?," Riley questioned. She meant the last part to be a thought in her head, she hadn't realized she said it aloud until Lucas looked her straight in the eye.

"I don't know why we broke up. We thought it would be for the better but it turns out, everything has just gone downhill since then. You're the one who brought it up though," he said kind of in a harsh tone. He didn't realize how harsh he had sounded until he saw a tear slide down Riley's cheek. There was a long silence after he said this.

"You think I wanted to break up!,"she finally said breaking the silence," I waited for all of 7th grade for you to ask me out and you think I wanted to blow that! Really Lucas, you think I would cause both of us that much pain. You know why I brought it up?," she yelled at him.

"No," he said looking down at the floor.

"Because you told Farkle you felt like we were rushing things. I wanted to bring up breaking up first so I wouldn't experience so much pain when you would eventually bring it up, turns out I caused myself more pain then I would've ever felt if you brought it up," she told him.

He just sat there with a blank expression. It was true, he told Farkle he felt like things were being rushed, he thought they've ran out of "firsts." They already went on their first date, they had their first kiss, they experienced their first time having to comfort each other, and last but not least, their first I love you. He thought they ran out of special memories. He told Farkle this after they said "I love you" to each other.

"How did you find out?," he asked softly.

"You really expected Farkle not to tell Maya, they've been together since the middle of 7th grade. And of course Maya told me, she told me the reason too. You really thought we ran out of firsts?," she asked more softly this time.

"Yeah, I thought we ran out of special moments. I was scared of rushing things, we told each other 'I love you' in 8th grade. Not most couples do that. I thought we would be done with all of our special moments before the school year ended," he explained.

"Lucas, we could never run out special moments. We obviously meant the 'I love you' because we wouldn't have said it if we hadn't meant it. Lucas, if you felt like we were rushing things, why didn't you talk to me? We could've avoided all of this," Riley said barely over a whisper.

"I know, I was afraid you would think I was crazy and break up with me but I guess we did that anyway," he said in the same tone as Riley's.

"Well we experienced another first," she said to Lucas.

"Our first break up," he finished for her, "And now we can experience our first get back together," he said hopefully.

"Is that your way of asking to be your girlfriend again?," she asked him.

"Yeah, I guess it is. Riley will you be my girlfriend…... again?," he asked with a small chuckle at the end.

"Of course," She replied back to him. He went over to her and kissed her. It was a long, passionate kiss that put all of their feelings they've been feeling for the past few months behind it. It was now 12:00 a.m and they were both super tired.

Riley went under the covers of her bed and Lucas went next to her. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top her head. They were both out like a light, they didn't know how tired they really were.

* * *

Maya, Farkle, Cory, and Topanga woke up at 1:00 a.m. They didn't hear any talking so they decided to peek into RIley's room. They saw Lucas's arms around Riley and Riley looking so peaceful.

Cory told Maya and Farkle to sleep in the living room and he would call their parents. He told Topanga to go into their room and he would be their in a minute.

He called Maya, Farkle, and Lucas's parents and told them they crashed at his apartment and their parents were fine with it.

He walked to his room and took one last look at Riley and Lucas. He smiled at the two and went to go to sleep.

* * *

Riley woke up at 7:00 a.m and saw herself in Lucas's arms. She recalled everything from last night and thought _I have the best friends, family, and boyfriend ever_. Then she fell back into her peaceful sleep.


End file.
